


Timestamp: Desert Days

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for turlough. Set six months after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/160237">Desert Days</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Desert Days

After so many months out in the desert air, it felt odd to be back in the sticky, heavy heat of a Jersey summer. 

Gabe's shirt stuck to his back, the sweat rolling down his sides. He squinted out towards the ocean, his sunglasses not quite enough to fully cut the glare from the sun dancing on the water's surface. The light shimmered in a way that reminded him a little of sunset out west, but all the particulars were different. 

He looked out at the crowd, his grip on the microphone a little too tight, his hand slippery with sweat caused by both the heat and his nerves. His focus shifted from face to face, all upturned to gaze at him. 

Gabe glanced stage right for one moment and found the one face he was actually looking for. Gerard was watching him, shifting his weight from his right leg to his left and then back again, a small smile on his lips.

Gabe looked back out at his people and opened his mouth.


End file.
